1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oxazoline compound, an imidazoline ester and an imidazoline acid amide compound having superior lubricating properties. More particularly it relates to a lubricating oil agent exhibiting superior specific features at the time of metal plastic processings such as cold rolling processing, cutting processing, draw processing, press processing, etc. of metals and at the time of spinning of synthetic fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use conditions of lubricating oils have come to be severe accompanying a rapid development of various mechanical industries and hence superior lubricating specific features have come to be required for the oils.
Cold rolling oils used for thin steel sheets are roughly classified into those containing animal or plant oils and fats such as beef tallow, lard, rape oil, palm oil, coconut oil, etc. As the base oil thereof and those containing mineral oils as the base oil thereof. In recent years, high-speed rolling, high pressure rolling and mill clean rolling have been desired accompanying energy saving and improvement in the production efficiency. Rolling oils using animal or plant oils and fats as the base oil thereof are suitable for a high-load or high-speed rolling, but if a steel sheet subjected to cold rolling is directly annealed without degreasing oil matters adhered onto the steel sheet, stains occur on the surface of the steel sheet during its annealing step. In short, the above-mentioned rolling oils are superior in the lubricating properties, but unsuitable in the mill cleanability.
On the other hand, in the case where rolling oils using mineral oils as the base oil thereof are used for cold rolling, even if a cold thin steel sheet is directly annealed, no surface stain occurs; hence the oils are superior in the mill cleanability, but deficient in the high-load or high-speed rolling properties.
In general, in the case where rolling oils using mineral oils as the base oil thereof are used, an oiliness improver has been added thereto and the resulting blend has been used in order to enhance the lubricating properties for rolling; such oiliness improvers being as animal or plant oils and fats, fatty acids e.g. capric acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid, linoleac acid, etc., or synthetic esters such as monoesters, diesters or polyol esters of trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, 2-ethylhexylalcohol, etc., as described in Oil Chemistry, '73, November, p. 695-706, but the quantity of the foregoing compounds added has been adjusted to a narrow range in order to retain the mill cleanability. Thus, various researches on cold rolling oils which can satisfy both the high lubricating properties and the high mill-cleanability have been carried but (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. Sho 56-135600 and Sho 59-80498), but at present, such oils have not yet been found.
On the other hand, lubricants used for metal-cutting processing or metal-grinding processing have been composed by suitably mixing mineral oils, animal or plant oils and fats, high-pressure additives, surfactants, anti-foaming agents, metal rust proof agents, antioxidants, antiseptics, antifungal agents, etc. depending on the use. Cutting lubricants have usually been used by diluting them with water to 10 to 100 times, but water-insoluble cutting lubricants have also been used in same cases.
The fundamental conditions of cutting or grinding oils to be furnished with are lubricating properties, cooling properties, rust proof properties and other incidental conditions such as those deficient in foaming properties, hand-roughening properties, toxicity to men and beasts, smells, etc. Although cutting or grinding oils are varied in the manner of giving weight, on what properties they should be furnished with, depending on their uses and conditions, they should be furnished with the above-mentioned properties in a well-balanced manner. However, conventional cutting or grinding oils could not have satisfied the above-mentioned conditions.